Books
by Zero Rae Ryoshi
Summary: (This is Tom/Jerry slash. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Also characters are half-bloods, not full animals.) Tom finds out Jerry can't read.


White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~Book~

A Tom and Jerry Story

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Book

**Words:** 765

**Warnings:** Yaoi, fluff, hurt/comfort... again...

**Pairings:** Tom/Jerry (Half-blood)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tom and Jerry.

**Summary: **Tom finds out Jerry can't read.

-0-

"Tom..." Jerry poked the cat's cheek, ignoring the small glare he got in return. "Come on, let's play." He tried, for the fifth time, to get Tom to do something with him. "_Tom_~!"

"No, Jerry, stop. I don't want to play." Tom hissed, clearly annoyed. Jerry pouted and backed off, looking around to try and find something to do in his boredom. "Why don't you go read or something?" Tom suggested, and almost immediately Jerry's head snapped back towards him, his big brown eyes wide with something Tom couldn't identify.

"H-huh?!" Jerry squeaked and Tom rolled his eyes, holding out the book he was reading in his own hands.

"Read, Jerry, you know, a _book_." He sighed and the mouse glared at him, his face red.

"I'm not stupid, Tom, I know what you meant. You just... just..." Jerry trailed, his blush darkening and Tom's ears twitched as he turned his full attention to the little brown mouse.

"Just what?" Tom motioned for the other to continue and when he didn't, he rolled his eyes again and turned back to his book. "Sheesh, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you don't even know how to read." He commented and Jerry huffed, turning away with his arms crossed.

"O-of course I know how to r-read!" He snapped and Tom raised an eyebrow at him, sparing him a glance from his book.

"Then go read and leave me alone for just a few quiet moments, please." Tom rubbed at his face and watched as Jerry walked away, towards the bookshelves, sulking. Sighing again, he turned his full attention back to his book and for once thought he'd get a few minutes of peace and quiet before Jerry started bugging him. Fifteen pages later, though, and still all was quiet, aside from a few quiet thumps. "Jerry?" He questioned, cautious, turning his head towards the bookshelves. His eyes widened when he saw the huddled figure that was Jerry, glaring at a book he held in his hands before throwing it in a small pile beside him, resulting in another quiet thump and a small groan from the mouse.

"What...?" Jerry snapped and Tom blinked in surprise, frowning as he set aside his book, marking the page.

"What are you doing?" He asked and Jerry turned his head away as he threw another book in the pile.

"I'm looking for a book, what does it look like I'm doing?" Jerry puffed out in slight anger and Tom stood up, walking over to him.

"It looks like you're getting frustrated and angry for no apparent reason. Are Mama's books really all that bad?" Tom watched with interest as Jerry blushed again and dropped his head.

"Reading isn't any fun, that's all." Jerry said in an attempt to dodge the current mess he was in and Tom hummed in thought, looking up at the books and he pulled one out.

"Here, you might change your mind after reading this one." Tom said, handing it to the mouse and Jerry frowned as he took it, looking it over before handing it back wordlessly. "Jerry?" Tom asked, taking the book back curiously, frowning again.

Jerry sighed and shook his head, wrapping his tail around his waist. "I can't read..." he muttered and Tom blinked.

"What?" He questioned and Jerry whimpered.

"I can't read! Happy? I don't know how to..." he sighed and Tom knelt down beside him.

"Why wouldn't you just tell me so?" He asked, soft and gentle, and Jerry looked up at him, a little confused.

"I thought you'd laugh and make fun of me if you knew... You already call me stupid enough as it is..." he whispered and Tom lowered his eyes and his ears.

"I'm sorry," he said, going quiet for a moment before he smiled, "would you like me to read to you?"

"W-what?" Jerry asked with wide eyes.

"Want me to read to you?" Tom repeated his question and Jerry blushed, shaking his head before pausing and he looked at the book in Tom's hands and he nodded slowly, his blush darkening.

"T-that would be nice..." he agreed and Tom smiled.

"Okay, come on." He stood up and pulled Jerry up with him, walking to his chair and he sat down, opening the book. Jerry grinned cutely and followed after him, sitting on the arm if the chair. "This story is one of my favorites. Mama always used to read it to me when I was just a kit. And it all starts in a magical kingdom with royalty and dragons and evil witches."


End file.
